


In My Veins

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x19 Coda, Angst, Canon Divergent, M/M, Magic, magnus gets to be happy for like 2 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: He has it back. His magic. The magic that knows him, that loves him and feels at home in his veins.





	In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super short. i just wanted to get something out since i promised i'd write at least one fic for each episode

Magnus stares at his hands with held breath. He can feel the power simmering quietly underneath his skin for the first time in what feels like forever. It’s only been a few weeks, but to him it’s felt like years.

It feels like embracing an old friend. Familiar and easy in a way that makes his chest ache and a lump form in his throat. The magic warms him from the inside out and it is then that he realizes just how cold he’s been without it. A hole in him has been filled and he feels tears prick at at his eyes for a fleeting moment. For one blissful second he feels whole again. Pure joy floods his chest and he lets himself smile.

He has it back. _His_ magic. The magic that knows him, that _loves_ him and feels at home in his veins. It’s a stark contrast to the way Lorenzo’s magic had felt like it was fighting against his very being. He lets the blue sparks crackle along his fingers, doesn’t even think about trying to keep it at bay. He wants to _see_ it. The familiar blue sparks, a color unique to him, crackle over his skin in a way he had thought he’d never see again. Never _feel_ again.

He can barely believe it. It shouldn’t be possible. His father never did things out of the goodness of his heart.

“What do you want?” he asks and his father answers that he wants nothing in return.   
  
Magnus doesn’t buy it. His father can pretend to love him all he wants, but Magnus knows all he wants is to have power over Magnus. To _own_ him. Magnus is never going to let that happen again. He knows better now.

He tilts his head up to lock eyes with Asmodeus and waits for the other shoe to drop.

It doesn’t.

Magnus knows it will eventually but until then, he would be staying the hell away from his father.

As he portals away, another small smile makes its way to his face. Because he can make _portals_ again. He can feel his magic pouring out of him and following his command.

When he ends up alone on a deserted street, the portal closing behind him in a familiar woosh, he lets the magic spark off his fingers again. He lets it travel lightly up his arms and engulf them in blue light. He brings his hands together and presses, forming balls of magical energy and letting them float into the sky.

A small laugh bubbles out of his throat, he’s _missed_ this.

Only a few moments ago he had been walking aimlessly through New York, shoulders curved under the weight of grief. Of being mundane, living without his magic for the rest of his short, short life. Of losing Alexander.

He feels the smile slip off his face at the thought. Alexander. He’d lost Alexander. Alexander who had told him he loved him with the kind of honesty in his eyes that Magnus was sure couldn’t be faked. Alexander who had said he couldn’t bear to lose him. Alexander who had held him as he’d broken into pieces. Alexander who would blow up the very ground he stood on to make things right. Alexander who had _left._

He freezes magic still crackling over his fingers and arms.

He’d thought he was still waiting for the price to be paid. He didn’t stop to consider that it already had.   The other shoe has _already_ dropped.

_Alexander._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
